


A Lust for You - Klance One Shot

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Lance, Biting, Blowjobs, Choking, Cuban Lance, Daddy Kink, Eating out, Kinky sex, Korean Keith, M/M, Scratching, Theyve been together for a while and now they get kinky, gay keith omfg, rough and graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance have been together for a good year or so, but this is easily the kinkiest they have ever gotten.





	A Lust for You - Klance One Shot

   Keith felt teeth nip at the base of his neck, dragging moans past his swollen lips. Lance smiled into the pale flesh of Keith's neck as he left a dark bruise. Still, after more than a year of being together, after more than a year of hot nights, he would never get tired of hearing Keith moan his name so desperately. Licking over the mark before he pulled away, Lance grinned.

"I love you.." Lance mumbled, still smiling whenever Keith turned around and pressed him into the bed, kissing him almost too hard, almost too fast. Their tongues meshed together in a frenzy of moans and saliva, teeth clashing. Soon they were naked, pressing against each other, and Keith was grabbing the inside of Lance's thighs, spreading them apart, kissing down his body.

"Could you be any slower?" Lance hissed as Keith kissed his navel and the raven chuckled, reaching up with a hand and pushing his fingers against Lance's lips.

"Shut up and suck." He demanded, his hooded Asian eyes burning with lust for the Cuban man under him. Lance smirked before wrapping his lips and tongue around Keith's fingers, sucking hard as Keith went farther down on his lover's body. Lance felt a kiss pressed against the slit of his cock and he sighed audibly around Keith's fingers. He expected Keith to start blowing him, so whenever he didn't but moved down further and flicked his tongue across Lance's hole, said boy squealed.

"Keith!" He hollered after grabbing Keith's wrist and yanking his fingers out of his mouth. "What are you doing?" Keith rolled his eyes.

"Eating you out, obviously." He scoffed, but he was smirking. Lance protested at first but Keith convinced by huskily saying, "please at least let me try, babyboy." Lance came undone and gave in for that. Keith grinned and leaned back down, rubbing the rim of Lance's hole with his tongue until he was stretched out enough for Keith to fit his tongue inside, which made the raven groan at the taste of his lover on his tongue. Lance whined, mostly because of the sounds Keith was making. But then Keith's tongue pushed up against Lance's sweet spot, and it took all of his willpower not to cry out at the new sensation.

"Keith!'" Keith kept doing the same thing over and over again, pushing his tongue against Lance's prostate, and soon Lance was bumbling in his native tongue, Spanish, as he usually did when pleasure was too much during sex. He was mortified to admit that he was close to cumming just from being eaten out.

"Dios mío, Keith. Te amo, ¡ahí!" Keith knew what te amo meant, it was 'I love you' in Spanish. He had no idea what else Lance was saying. All he knew was that, dear God Lance tasted amazing. He wanted to have him cum just from his tongue. "¡Amor! ¡Amor! Oh dios, estoy cerca...¡no pares!" Lance yelled just before his back arched in the most beautiful way and cum shot out of his tip, coating his stomach. Keith pulled back and watched as Lance collapsed back onto the bed and moaned as he came down from his orgasm. Keith slowly kissed up to Lance's belly button and licked the cum off of his lover's stomach and then kissed his cheek.   


"You okay, darling?" Keith asked and Lance gave a glazed eyed nod. Keith grinned. "Good." And without any warning, he ducked down and took Lance's still throbbing cock into his mouth. Lance gave a scream of pleasure, not expecting Keith to rush him. Usually after having sex, Keith became so unbelievably gentle and loving, and would do anything for Lance. Not fuck him again! Keith just couldn't stop himself. Lance tasted so good and the moans he gave would make anyone with a functioning sex drive to go crazy. 

   Keith bobbed his head up and down, jacking off what of Lance he couldn't fit in his mouth. He loved every little whimper it enticed from Lance and the way he would buck his hips when Keith cupped his balls. Lance was close already, his breath ragged and tears of pleasure forced into his eyes. He wanted to tell Keith how much he loved him or how good it felt, but he couldn't get the words to form. He was also pretty sure that his voice would crack if he spoke anyways. After a minute of mind breaking pleasure, Lance screamed and came into Keith's mouth. He, in return, groaned and pulled back, cum shooting onto his cheeks and he swallowed what was already in his mouh, smirking at Lance. 

"You...you're an asshole, you know, right?" Lance panted out, halfheartedly glaring at him.

"You liked it, shut up." Keith smiled, and went to wipe the cum off of his face. Lance watched his bated breath as Keith licked it off of his fingers after.

"Dear God, do you want me to be horny for as long as possible?" Lance growled, sitting up. He was exhausted but he was not going to refuse the chance to bring that kind of pleasure to his partner. Keith smirked and Lance leaned forward and slammed their lips together, crawling into his lap, grinding on his clothed dick. Lance gripped Keith's shirt and nearly ripped it when he forced it off of his partner. Once Keith shimmied out of his pants and boxers, Lance straddled him, making Keith lay down. Without a warning, Lance turned and put his hips above Keith's face, his own face level with Keith's twitching cock. Keith gulped before grinning as he felt Lance’s breath ghosting over his dick. 

”Fuck...” Keith whispered before leaning up and wrapping his tongue back around Lance’s dripping length. Dear God, how lucky did he have to be to land a beauty such as Lance? And dear Lord, how was he so good at teasing and sex? As Lance sucked around Keith’s tip, he could already see stars. It wasn’t fair. Keith wanted to make Lance scream again, but he couldn’t focus on anything. His mind was wandering. He was thinking about Lance's hips one second, then his eyes, then his sounds..

   After Lance gave Keith a mind blowing blowjob, he moved back around and smirked wide. Keith was panting underneath him, eyes still partly rolled back in his head, little whimpers leaving his pink lips. Lance lowered his lips to Keith's ear and mumbled, "I want you inside of me right now." His voice was deep, his breath hot. Keith moaned again. 

"Turn over." Keith demanded, once he could. Lance loved that about Keith. He had never ending stamina until he came himself, and then you had to give Keith a good five minutes to do anything. Lance grinned and put his face into a pillow, his ass up. Keith got on his knees behind Lance and spit on his fingers, rubbing the wet digits against Lance's tight entrance. Lance sighed at the familiar, yet still exhilarating, feeling. Keith pushed the first two fingers in with no problem, and he felt Lance coming undone at just that. The feeling was indescribable. Lance's legs got shaky and numb, and this strong feeling of pleasure ran through his body and made a little moan run past his lips every time Keith curled his fingers. 

"I'm gonna add a third, baby." Keith mumbled, leaning down to kiss Lance's back. It was ritual. No matter how many times Lance told Keith to just do what he wanted without telling him, Keith never failed to mention the third finger. Lance found it enticing in a way, and he nodded. Keith adjusted to grab a bottle of lube from their bedside table without removing his fingers from Lance's tight heat. He poured the lube onto Lance's ass, letting it coat his fingers as well. He had very little resistance from Lance as he slipped his finger inside and started pumping all three in and out, making Lance's legs quiver even more. Keith smirked, "You gonna cum?" He asked, his voice teasing in a way that almost made Lance angry. He was so cocky when they fucked. 

"Only if you let me..." Lance panted, "daddy." He heard Keith's breathing hitch at the word and growl. He pulled out his fingers, put lube on his cock, and pushed into Lance within thirty seconds. With a loud gasp, followed with a moan, "you like it when I call you daddy, don't you?" Lance purred. 

"Shut up," Keith said, not to degrade Lance, but more because he was embarrassed. He never liked that kink, but hearing Lance say it...it made him want to never stop fucking him. He put his hands on the fronts of Lance's thighs, thrusting into him. Soft moans rippled through their bedroom and the sound of skin hitting skin for a good minute before Keith adjusted just a bit and Lance saw stars.

"There! Fuck!" Lance hollered, hot tears of pleasure already burning in his eyes. Keith grunted and leaned down, biting hard into the baby fat coating Lance's back, then pulled out. Lance started to yell at him, asking why, getting mad before Keith flipped him over onto his back and slammed right back into him. Lance wrapped his arms around his partner's back, long and manicured nails chipping and ripping open Keith's back more every thrust. Keith's eyes were glassy, the pleasure of having Lance's warmth wrapped around his throbbing cock. Suddenly, Keith decided Lance was making too much noise. He took one of his hands and wrapped it around Lance's throat. Lance's vibrant blue eyes sprung open and he made a noise that was cut off before it was there.

"You're being too loud," Keith whispered hotly, making Lance shiver from lust. Lance felt blood bubbling out of the scratches covering Keith's back and his eyes rolled back in his head as he arched his back. Keith could feel Lance's walls tightening, knowing that meant that Lance was close to his orgasm. Keith also felt a burning in his groin and stomach, a sweet ache. He was going to cum soon. Another minute or so of rough, desperate thrusts, and kissing - Lance really couldn't breathe -, Lance's scream of pleasure worked past even Keith's grip on his throat. Keith grunted as he kept thrusting as he also came, the two of them leaning to each other, meeting in a hard kiss. Keith pulled his cock out of Lance and moaned as he fell onto the bed beside his lover. Lance whimpered and snuggled into Keith's side.

"Fuck." Lance whispered. "So, choking, huh?" He teased.

"Shut up." Keith growled, before kissing Lance. They fell asleep in seconds, exhaustion taking over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed :)


End file.
